no matter how hard you try true love can never be withheld
by Ben 10 lover 236
Summary: ben and charm caster love each other and there hearts try to tell them by giving them crazy dreams when they find out it is a battle to keep there love safe will it be safe or will it dye there will also be a song in it that i altered a little
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I had this idea for quite some time now so I decided to right this**

_**Charmcasters POV**_

_**What in the world is wrong with me I said? When I am thinking or near him I feel um um weird wait not weird I feel something else I said. Well who is he hex asked? Ben ben tensyon I said. I'll go find help I thought**_

_**Bens POV**_

_**I cannot believe this I am having more and more dreams of her I said. I need help I need hex I said.**_

_**3 hours later**_

_**Hex hex I need help I said. Why should I help you hex asked? Because it is about your daughter I said. Fine I will help you but if attack me or my daughter so help me god when I get my hands on you hex said. Okay okay so I have been having dreams about her the first part of it is me holding her in my arms her wrapped around me then 10 sec kiss then the second part is some music playing in the background me and her sitting at a table sharing some spaghetti then a kiss that last for 25 sec the third part was a wedding seen and you know the rest of that part then fourth part is her giving birth to four children on the same day and get this I'm the father I said.**_

_**And whenever I think of her I feel romantic I said. Well look ben your well um in love with charmcaster hex said. What in world I said. Settle down I think she does to hex said. She does someone said.**_

**What do you think pretty epic Hugh I will post the rest of this chapter later this day until then bye **


	2. big moments

**Hey everyone here is the second chapter of my baster story **

**Ugh just get on with it**

**Okay on with the story **

Ben pov

I heard the words she does and my heart felt like it was going to explode. Who's there I asked? Your cousin Gwen said. How can I trust you I asked? You can trust me or if you want proof here it is Gwen said while saying my nea akoo (AN translation show him what I saw).

Flash back

Charmcasters POV

Gwen I have to talk to you it's about your cousin I said. How can I trust you Gwen asked? Because have I attacked you since 4 months don't you think I would have attacked you by now I asked? Yes o fine sit down what do I have to lose so what about ben Gwen asked? Okay so I've have been having strange dreams (AN: I won't tell because there the same as bens) about him I said. What are they Gwen asked?

30 min later

Ahh well those dreams are interesting but do you have any different thoughts about him Gwen asked? Actually yes whenever I see him instead of a burning rage to destroy him it feel like my stomach is flipping and my heart is about to beat out of my chest I said. Ah just as I expected your in love with my cousin Gwen said. What how could this happen charmcaster asked. Well charmcaster since I am ¼ anyodite and ¼ lunairain (AN: lunairains are the species that can use magic and both can detect others feelings) I can tell you that love is based on what your heart wants a person to love a person who will you love you back it has matched your personality with ben those dreams you had there prof of it Gwen said. Wait how could this be I asked.

Well you might want to go outside and consider it because let me tell you the more you fight the more the dreams of him trust no matter how hard you try love can never be ignored I'll go tell hex you try not make an entire canyon please Gwen said

End of flash back

Bens POV

Wow just wow never knew I said. God who knew if Gwen isn't messing with I could actually have a chance with charmcast… what am I thinking I don't love her or do I love her I mean she is hot ben get hold of yourself you can't actually be thinking she is hot I thought. Will I was having argument with myself in my head about charmcaster Gwen was talking about a date her hex and rook scheduled. (AN: Gwen told hex on the phone she was returning charmcasters spell book because she left it there)

Ben you got that all Gwen asked? Yeah I did I said. (AN: Gwen said. That ben and charmcaster would go to the cha de cendur one of the most romantic in under town while Gwen and rook talk to bens parents about his love and if they don't approve hex would be keeping watch for them)

**Me : so I know most people don't like baster stories but the people who do write more of these stories their epic come baster baster**

**Real me: hey stop Natalya and ben **

**Charm caster: hey no need to call me by my real name**

**Real me: any ways bye for now**


	3. the big date

sorry i would have had this up sooner but i was stuck for an ending for this any ways on with the story

bens POV

wow ben i thought this was a blind date yet your wearing a tux bn( AN: bn means bens mom and bd means bens dad) said. ugh don't you remember it's an alien date i said. he does have a point bd said. ben get over here i am not waiting for ever so get a move on rook said as i entered his car.

at the date ben and charmcaster where sharing some spaghetti

so charmcaster tell me about yourself i asked. well i was raised by my parents until i was 8 then they died was living on the streets for 1 year 1 month and 2 weeks then my uncle took me in and let me say this he was a great magic teacher but as a parent he is terrible my full name is Natalya charm caster and i can detect others feelings. wow and i thought i had it tough i said. while sucking up a noodle so as Natalya and get this it was the same as mine we ended up kissing i expected her to pull me away but she didn't at the 10th second but she didn't and it lasted for 25 sec it would have lasted longer but i cannot hold my breath very long

you know i know a good place to lie down i said. fine by me i want to get out of here Natalya said. shall we i said. i'd be happy to Natalya said. i picked her up bride style we would have gotten stares but we were alone and we went out the back door so no stares. your right ben this great a great place to lie down Natalya said. we both lying down under the stars it was pretty clear we're love i put my arm around her expecting her to push me away again i was wrong instead it was a great romantic moment.

charmcasters POV

i was looking ben now i just knew i was in love with ben. then i thought of doing something i never thought of doing i wanted to kiss him and before i could decide he i did just that he kissed me

ben POV

i just kissed charmcaster yes i said her name like that i mean that moment was plain magical i never wanted it to end but all good moments most end.

charmcasters POV

that moment was magical it only ended because of my inability to hold my breath very long. ben get in here it past 8:00 your parents would kill me if you didn't get there soon get in here get over rook yelled. ben did as he was told not trying to start a fight. man is aggressive today i thought while saying good bye to ben. bye Natalya ben said back

bens POV

so did my parents approve i asked. well your mom yes your dad on the other hand no Gwen said. well thats just great guess i will have to keep meeting her secretly i said. that is another matter at hands did you find true love Gwen asked? acutely yes i said. now what if your parents find out rook asked? please the mostly likely punishment is me being grounded for 4 months i said.

ugh well every one this story is done because the stories is now having a segaul love is a four letter word meaning infinite power will be up this weekend


End file.
